Family Trouble
by Cleome Thrift
Summary: (takes place in the past)Kagome has had a lot of trouble with the death of her parents, she now lives with her nanny and takes care business affairs. She discovers that her stepsister have been kidnaped and searches for them with a certain hanyou
1. Sisters?

This is my first fic so don't get to angry with me. I was motivated by a friend and I know my grammer is bad so please forgive any stupid mistakes on my part. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Prologue

Kagome (six years' old) who was the daughter of a peasant one day found her parents dead in their house. She was soon taken in by the overlords family who felt pity for her. She was now in a family that consisted of five people. She had two older sisters and a mother and a father. The only ones that looked after her however was her father and there nanny. Soon after she was adopted she found a well in a nearby forest that had the ability to send her to the future. She now also had a family in the future as well as the past. The future family had a little boy named Souta and a mom. Since the family she found on the other side of the well was friendlier she would disappear weeks at a time just to be with them. Her adoptive father died and she was soon left with only the females of the family. Her to sisters also seemed to mysteriously disappear leaving the mom who died after having to live through lost family members.

10 years later

"Kagome Higurashi come inside at once or I'll tell Inuyasha that you won't be able to see him this afternoon because you have caught a cold!"

Kagome winced. Kaede only called her by her full name when she was extremely annoyed.

"Coming," Kagome yelled back at her, but she hesitated when she heard some rustling.

" That's her, but I don't think we should do it now. Let's go."

"Do you really think it's her?"

Kaede watched as she hesitated_. She has turned into a beautiful girl_ Kaede thought with rapt admiration.

"Hurry!"

"I said I'm coming. God, you can stop calling my full name too, you know I don't like it."

"But then I won't get your attention."

Kagome, mumbling about ugly names and servants that didn't hesitate to say anything, went into the house. _She knows me too well_ Kagome thought.

" Here, put this on," Kaede said. It was a light blue dress with silver brocade. It was her favorite. _She really knows me too well _thought Kagome thought for the second time, _how would she actually know it was her favorite out of all the dresses and skirts she owned. Actually her favourite thing to wear was her school uniform from the future so it'd be second favourite._

"Inuyasha's going to be here in a few minutes and if you want to look good, you'd better put the silver choker on as well."

"Why can't I just wear my school uniform? Inuyasha doesn't care what I look like and I don't really either, I don't have to be perfect."

"Well I care and yes, your appearance at least has to be perfect! That indecent school thing will not do!"

While Kagome had lived a long time in a luxurious house with Kaede, she was taught to always listen to Kaede's suggestions on what dresses go with what necklace or what chokers go with what hairpieces. Kaede had a good eye for these things. While puting on her dress a picture hidden beneath some papers caught her eye. It was of two girls. They were both glowing with miko energy. "Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"They…they are your…. Sit down. I have to tell you something really important," Kaede said seriously.

Kagome sat down on the bed next to Kaede. "Wha-what is it?" Kagome asked stuttering.

Kaede had never looked like this before, with tears about to come out and shaking terribly as if someone or something would come out and kill her. Kagome watched as Kaede took the picture in her hands and brushed it with her thumb as if the picture was of someone she had loved before, but knew was gone. Kaede spoke as if she was talking to the space in front of her. " These… ah…. people we--were your sisters."

_My sisters!_ Shocked, Kagome looked at Kaede who was now slowly crying, " They…They were like my own children, so innocent, so beautiful, so playful, and then that…that…that horrible **_creatur.-_**you can't even call him human… he's so awful. He took them, stole them from me just like that. I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. He threw me into the door and dragged your beloved sisters, Yukiko and Mikiko, right into the carriage and left." Kaede was now in an excessive crying fit. Kagome went over to her, shushing her untill she calmed herself enough to talk. "You need to get them back Kagome. I'm sorry to have waited this long to tell you. You have to start now before it's to late to save them from Naraku."

"I only vaguely remember that I had sisters, and I think they were pretty mean to me but," she shrugged and assured Kaede, "I'll think about it, now I need to go and meet Inuyasha. He's probably been waiting for fifteen minutes already and you know how impatient he is."

Kaede nodded and Kagome went to the door and turned around "I'll come back and we'll talk ok?" With that, she turned around and went out, closing the door quietly. She descended down the stairs to meet Inuyasha's gaze_. He was as handsome as ever. Her breath quickened, why did he always have this effect on her? He shouldn't after all he was really a very egoistic person and she didn't know him very well_ _and_ _we don't even like each other and get into fights all the time. He was just like any other boy. Ok maybe not_ ,Kagome thought to herself_,_ _he's a very cute hanyou with broad shoulders and a lean form. He also has no real interest in me but in what she did on the market and how the business was faring. This was because he was the son of a wealthy lord, his father wanted him to know more about business and made him help them when Kaede had asked him to take care of their house profits._

" Hey Kagome. How are things going?" Inuyasha asked with a bored expression.

"The profits are doing pretty well, but I might not be around for the next month or so, so you don't have to come as often."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked and was only rewarded with a 'somewhere'. "Ok," Inuyasha said slowly, "Well there was something I wanted to talk to you about. It has to do with the breeding operation."

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked immediately. The breeding operation they had bought was their largest success so far and it wouldn't do for it to be ruined.

"You know the fowl that was sired by Night Hawk and Fleet Nymph that we promised the lord?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, twitching his ears. "Well, I forgot his name but you know who I mean right?"

Kagome nodded. The crippled little lord had come over a month ago and was extremely impressed by the fowl. He had wanted to purchase it for his son.

"What happened to the fowl?" Kagome now asked nervously.

"The fowl sprained an ankle and if we sell it to him with a sprained ankle we will be so screwed." Kagome thought for a while.

"Maybe I'll ask him to pick up the foul a little later then," Kagome made a face, "Though he obviously won't be happy about the prospect."

"Well," Inuyasha got up, "If everything is doing fine then I guess I'll be going then."

"Ok. Bye Inuyasha"

There was something weird about her, Inuyasha thought as he was leaving. She seemed to be hiding something today. He shrugged, she can't hide forever maybe I'll make her spill next time. With that he left.

Kagome headed back up the stairs to see to Kaede. When she opened the doors Kaede wasn't crying anymore and seemed to be calmer.

"I've decided that I would go and look for my sisters so could you pack camping gear?" Kagome asked, "I think I will be leaving at sunset and pitch camp at the lake."

_Why is this path always so rocky?_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped and sprinted on. _And why is it that I always have to take care of that girls business? Oh well, I'll pitch camp a little early today_ _at that lake_. He was glad to see that it was just ahead. "A good night's sleep will be good I guess." He thought aloud.

"I'm ready," Kagome announced

"Good luck to you and I hope you'll find them," Kaede said a little teary eyed.

"Ok bye," with that, Kagome went out. The chilly night air hit her face like a hammer hitting the cold surface of metal. This is taking a long time! Kagome thought. I should be there already and I'm tired. No she wouldn't give up besides this **_was_** my idea she thought with grim good humor. The sky decided at that moment to start raining. As if I don't have enough trouble! Kagome thought to herself as she trudged on through the rough footing. Just a few more steps she thought. She saw the lake only a few yards ahead. She tripped over stones, sticks, and scrambled out of a hole. The world was spinning. Her arms felt like they were made of pure lead. Why am I doing this? Kagome asked herself. I could be in my own warm bed now sleeping without a care in the world. Suddenly, she tripped over a stone falling with a surprised cry and blacked out.

Inuyasha heard a thud. It's probably a branch that fell in the storm, he thought. But he went to check anyway. He found a weird lump a few feet from his tree. He went to it and turned it over, looked and looked again. It was Kagome! He quickly brought her under a tree stripped her of her wet clothes looking away when he got to her under clothes. He took off his haori and dressed her up again. He started to rub her hands to heat her up. They were like icicles from an irregularly cold snowy winter day. He kept rubbing them till they seemed a little warmer. Why the hell did she come out here? Probably to experience the wondrous adventure of freezing to death he thought sarcastically to himself, but surely that couldn't be it. Kagome was also not the kind of girl that went to try to purposely get hypothermia. But she was stubborn enough, however, to get this far he mused. This might be one of her absurd schemes. She rarely stayed indoors. She was only in there when Kaede had enough of her outdoor activities. Many times she got away using the excuse, "I was practicing my miko powers". Oh well, Inuyasha thought as he lay down beside Kagome and went to sleep while making a mental note to ask her in the morning about this turn of event.

Kagome woke up feeling extremely hot. She tried to sit up but found that she was in overly an overly large red haori was probably Inuyasha's doing and cocooned in tight blankets. She opened her eyes and found that she was sleeping next to Inuyasha. She screamed and woke Inuyasha up. Inuyasha covered his tender ears and tried shushing her but it didn't seem to work so he just waited till she was done.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked the still hysterical Kagome

"I'm…I'm…all right… I think."

" Then will you please shut up?" Inuyasha asked over her hysteria "You are hurting my ears."

Kagome shut up.

"Now will you kindly explain how you got here and why." Inuyasha demanded crossing his arms over his chest and sitting up to get a better look at her. He saw that she was trying to get out of the tightly wrapped blankets. "I won't let you go till you tell me."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't." It sounded lame even to Kagome's ears.

"Give me one reason why not."

He is so stubborn she thought, but so am I. "I…It's a secret."

"I did sort of think you were keeping something from me when you were talking to me yesterday," Inuyasha recalled, "You might as well give it up all together and tell me because you aren't going anywhere till you do."

"I told you I can't tell you."

"You will if you're going to leave."

"Whoever said I would leave? I'll just wait till you go."

Inuyasha tried a new angle of attack, "I'll bring you back to Kaede."

"I…I'll just go again."

"Then I'll bring you to my home until you decide you are going to tell me." He saw her eyes close in deep thinking.

Maybe if I tried some of my girlish charm it would work thought Kagome. I'll just pretend to cry a bit. When Kagome opened her eyes again there were tears in them. "I really can't tell you. Please don't ask Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, "I need to go and…and search for my… I mean somebody." Inuyasha ran a frustrated hand through his silver hair he hated girls crying.

"feh, fine,"

There was still something suspicious about her coming here but he decided to let that hang till later.

"Well, since I have nothing better to do I'll come with you."

"I need to go alone."

"You won't go anywhere if I'm not coming."

"Fine," she sighed defeated, "You can come as long as you can take care of yourself."

"I am in much better shape in taking care of myself then you are. As you can see I do not faint in the middle of the storm and wait for people to save me. By the way, you were lucky I stopped early or you'd be dead."

Kagome blushed, "Well it was raining and it was cold."

"Exactly my point, you don't know when to stop and I do so I should come along to keep you reasonably alive and out of harms way." Inuyasha remarked with a smirk, "There isn't always someone to save you, I'm going to make breakfast." Inuyasha got up avoiding getting an earful from the stubborn girl, took her pack and went to cook breakfast.

It took Kagome quite a while to get herself out of the tightly wrapped blankets. When she finally did, she found Inuyasha cooking breakfast. It smelled of traveler's ramen that Kaede had packed. Though it wasn't what she had every morning, it was good and filling after last night.

"So you finally got yourself out of that tangle of blankets?" Inuyasha ask amused

"Yes," Kagome huffed an annoyed breath, "You didn't have to wrap me that tight did you, I almost couldn't free my arms!"

"I was just wondering if I should go free you but I wanted to see if you could get out," remarked Inuyasha with an evil smirk. "So do you know where we should start looking?"

"No I haven't the slightest idea," Kagome saidas she started to eat her ramen. "I'm really hungry." Kagome remarked as she ate. She looked over at Inuyasha who was eating to fast and to much at the same time to notice anything.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!!!!, **Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!**" He finally looked up kinda annoyed.

"What!"

"Why are you eating like that! I thought you were brought up in a rich house or something, aren't you supposed to eat proper?"

"What's wrong with me eating like this when I'm away from home? Besides every time I'm there I have to eat like a old geezer with no teeth or dad or se-sesh," Inuyasha paused for a moment, "or all the people at the table will stare!"

"Well I am a lady, and if you eat like that I wont be able to eat, so behave." At that moment Inuyasha made a big slurping sound and sat there oblivious of Kagome's glare.

Kagome grabbed at a piece of bread and threw it at Inuyasha's head. It hit one of his ears causing him to drop his food. He got up and went over to Kagome who was innocently eating her ramen delicately completely ignoring him. He grabbed a piece of bread and through it at her so it hit her. She looked up now seriously pissed off. She reached for another piece but Inuyasha was there before her, Kagome then grabbed at the pot but Inuyasha was again, there before her, "You really should eat your food, not throw it at someone you know?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's plate. There was still a peace of bread there and then looked at Inuyasha, He was sitting there with his hands full. That means that he can't stop me this time! Kagome thought on a happy note. With smug satisfaction Kagome reached for the bread in Inuyasha's plate. She got it tossed it at him and bull eye.

"I know but I was hungry." Kagome said in an overly sweet voice.

Inuyasha, having none of this threw the pot in her direction splattering her with water. She then, with a dignified hmph started packing up and cleaning there camp site ignoring him. When she was finished she took her pack and said, "Are we going now?" Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. He bent down and motioned her to get on, when she didn't h looked at her an asked her what was wrong.

"I can walk you know."

"I know but you are to slow so get on." Kagome mumbled that she was not slow but got on nonetheless. They flew over the tree tops at an alarming pace that Kagome found thrilling. She was right behind him and took inturest in his ears. She had always wanted to pet them but it seemed she always forgot after they started talking about business. She reached up and started to rub them. Inuyasha, surprised at the sudden action dropped to the ground to look back at her.   
"What was that!!!!!!?????."

" I----was----petting----your----ears." Kagome said slowly

"I know that! But why!"

"Because I thought that they were--." Inuyasha made a face and motioned to her to get back on. Kagome now tired, leaned against Inuyasha and went to sleep. It was a pleasant ride for Inuyasha. Inuyasha had always loved running over tree tops and such. The time seemed to pass pretty quickly. They arrived at his house which happened to be a huge castle. With a sigh Inuyasha went to work on rousing Kagome who had gone to sleep. Kagome woke to a shake by Inuyasha.

" We're going to spend the night here and you better wake up because you aren't going to have dinner otherwise."

"You might want to change into a decent dress for dinner because my father is going to be there and we shouldn't want him to think you're a common-," Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome glare and start to glow pink.

They walked up the steps to Inuyasha's castle. His house was bigger then hers and that was extremely large. He showed her to her room and left her stuff at the door. Kagome dressed in a kimono that was definitely made of the best silk money could buy.

Inuyasha and his father with some high members of the youkai council were there. She took her seat next to Inuyasha and took a look at the guests present as the servants were passing out the food. There were lots of different kinds of youkai there, wolfs, cats, birdlike youkai plus more. They all were looking at her and whispering which made Kagome uncomfortable.

"My father told them you were family so they won't try anything on you."

"Oh thanks **_so_** much," Kagome said sarcasm coloring her remark.

"Welcome. Will you eat a little slower?" She noticed that she was eating the food on her plate like Inuyasha had eaten the ramen this morning and blushed.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get on with dinner." After dinner Inuyasha led Kagome back to her room. "Goodnight." he whispered in her ear and left.

Kagome couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned rearranging herself but all to no avail. She got up, decided to just go out in a nightdress. Kagome walked up and down the halls and decided to get some fresh air. She went to one of the balconies quietly so not to disturb anyone. It was great to feel the night air, brush against her cheek and the wind in her hair. Inuyasha lived next to the sea so there was a hint of salt in the air as it blew across her face. She leaned on the railing as she enjoyed the wonderful outdoor air. The full moon was like a fiery yellow coin sitting, waiting for something to happen while the strand like clouds passed in front of it

Kagome had always loved the sea. When she grew up she went to the sea as often as she could. She loved the salt air and the seagulls. It felt more like home by the sea then at her house. She had many a time gone out without permission and got the whole staff out looking for her. A sudden jolt brought her back from her day dreaming state. Kagome slipped, she could feel herself leaning against the railing then she heard a crack but was to late to step back, and fell. She fell from the balcony with a terrorized scream, "HELP!"

"Hold on!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm coming to get you, just stay where you are."

"Ok."

Inuyasha jumped down to where she was but in the process, some type of sharp objects flew threw the air two skimmed him when the third cut into his shoulder. He barley had time to control his fall. He turned to the direction the objects had come from but saw and smelled no one. They must have been powerful youkai to mask their smell he thought with a frustrated growl. He turned around to see Kagome coming toward him. Someone had evidently saved her. "Are you ok? Here sit down and I'll bandage your wounds before you bleed to death."

"When did you start caring about me? And I won't bleed to death I am a hanyou" Inuyasha said.

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

Kagome, tired of this, secretly took out a beaded necklace. She pretended to finally agreed and told him to put the necklace on for good luck. He put it on and she said with all the innocence in the world, "SIT!!!!!" Inuyasha went crashing head first into the ground.

"Shit," yelled as he tried to pull the thing off but not having success. "What the hell is this, get this off me!!!!!!!!!" He pointed a finger at her and yelled with the same tone, "You tricked me!!!"

"Inuyasha, stop stating the obvious, of course I tricked you and guess what? I'm the only one that can take it off." She gave him her sweetest smile. This only earned a growl and a ferocious glare.


	2. a miko?

Authors Note. I didn't have my beta reader do this chapter so the grammer will be horrible. But atleast you'll get the point. I spent my free time on this, though its not like I had much to do. Most chapter updates won't be this fast so don't expect it to be. I hope you enjoy my hard work Cya

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha and there might be some OOC but I don't think so. Inuyasha's acting a lot nicer then he's supposed to. Oh well.

Chapter2

That afternoon Kagome was practicing her miko powers as well as her archery.  
"Did you know that she was a really powerful miko?" Inuyasha's father asked him.  
  
"No, why would I know? I bearly even talk to her. Besides she's so young I didn't think that she could do much."  
  
"Your only eighteen and you can do a lot unless I'm wrong." Inuyasha's father raised an eyebrow questionably.  
  
"Keh, there aren't many really great mikos. Well not like she's made out to be."  
  
"Can't she be an exception?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What if she doesn't even know if she's that powerful?"  
  
"We'll just have to ask her when she's done."  
  
(Kagome went to bed after practice)

"Ohhhhhh" Kagome groaned as she sat up. She had practiced archery till she was stiff. Wow she was dedicated she thought sarcasticly. She was stiff to the bone and was on a soft mattress in her room.  
  
Kagome noticed that there was light coming through the window. I must have been out a long time. The door of her room opened to omit Inuyasha. Inuyasha, scowling, carried a bowl of soup. He went to her bedside and set the tray down on the table next to it.  
  
"So you're up?"  
  
Kagome nodded meekly too stiff to do anything else. Her stomach groweled, she was starving as well.  
  
"Can I ask you some questions?" Kagome nodded again. "Are you a miko"?" Kagome nodded a third time. Her brain was still sorting through the fogginess in her brain.  
  
"Do you know your potential?"  
  
"potential?" Wow Kagome that was real intelligent she thought to herself.  
  
"Like how much you can purify, that kind of stuff."  
  
"No." Kagome shook her head a few times clearing it. "Wait! how did you know that I was a miko that had some potential!" Inuyasha groaned inwardly this was hopeless he thought. There was no way Kagome knew anything but that she had some potential, or was it that she just woke up and needed some food?  
  
She was so pale and looked like she didn't have a clue to what was going on in the world. "Never mind, here, have some soup." Inuyasha handed her the soup he brought up. He watched her as she practically inhaled the food. She was gaining back some color and the dumb look in her eyes was disappearing as well.  
  
"Do you know anything about yourself?" Kagome looked up from her mad attempt to make world record.  
  
"I dun no amyting ad al.(I don't know anything at all)" Kagome said through a mouthful of soup swallowed and was about to go back to eating when Inuyasha took the bowl.  
  
"Do I have to repeat the question?" Inuyasha said again patience thinning. Kagome stared longingly at the soup. Inuyasha saw this and waved the food under her nose like a trainer bribing a horse. "I won't let you have any till you answer me."  
  
He's tempting me Kagome thought wistfully, and it's working. She looked again at the soup then at Inuyasha who was watching her intently.  
  
"I don't know, I am a normal person that has had a lot of family deaths. My bow is my best friend since I can... I mean, that's all there is to my life!...yeah" Kagome added hesitantly. Yeah right I mean she added silently. Inuyasha was astonished, He hadn't known that she had had a lot of family deaths. Maybe that's why she sometimes spaced out. Oh whatever.  
  
Inuyasha realized Kagome was waiting for her food and gave the bowl back to her but surprisingly she didn't start to eat she just stared at him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Kagome blinked. She hadn't realized that she had been staring. She shook her head a few times but when she lifted the spoon to her mouth Inuyasha stopped her. Kagome looked up to meet Inuyasha's intense blue eyes. Wow! What beautiful eye's he had Kagome thought, now that she looked his eyes they were pure gold and sparkled slightly.  
  
"I don't know I guess it's just me." Kagome put the bowl aside and tried to get up but let out a huge groan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha now asked.  
  
"I think I'm stiffer then a piece of wood at the moment." Inuyasha reached for Kagome's arm but she drew back looking a little skeptical.  
  
"I'm just going to see if your arm is really that stiff and if I can do anything about it." He reached for her arm again and when he felt the upper muscle and the lower one he was a little surprised. She was stiffer than he'd thought. Then felt her back muscles with the same result.

"Lie down, I'm going to give you a message, it makes your muscles more relaxed and from the feel of it you need one right now." Kagome lay back on the bed a little skepticle. This was out of character maybe he was sick. She looked up at him, oh well I'll enjoy it while I can.  
  
Inuyasha started to knead at the tension that had collected at her neck and then started to message her shoulders. It felt heavenly. Kagome felt that there was no care in the world. After a while Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha stopped messaging and collected the soup and the tray. Then he leaned over and pulled the covered her with blankets.  
  
Inuyasha saw his father waiting for him at his room.  
  
"Did you go visit Kagome?" Inuyasha ran a slow hand through his hair and looked at his father.  
  
"Yes and she's asleep now if you wanted to talk to her you'll have to wait." Inuyasha remarked a little resigned on this topic.  
  
"Actually I didn't want to talk to her, I was going to ask you if you found out if she had a lot of miko potential."

"She did say she knew she had potential but didn't say how much."  
  
"Did she say anything about her potential in archery? Or if she can combine it with her miko abilities?" Inuyasha thought about this for a moment. She, in fact, she had said something like that she her bow was her friend or something similar.  
  
"She did say that her bow was her friend or best friend. Something like that is it the same thing?" Inuyasha's father thought about this for a while then replied slowly as if he didn't really know what he was going to say.  
  
"I think it is, or maybe she just likes to use that weapon." He said more to himself then to Inuyasha, "She's good at the bow isn't she. Yesterday she did better then most of the army," He laughed, "They have someone to jealouse about. Anyways then I'm almost certain that she has potential to become a very powerful miko, but I might be wrong. Lunch?"  
  
After lunch was Done Inuyasha went over to the dojo to do some training. He had to get better at using the sword his father gave him or he'd take it away. After that he met up with hi father again.  
  
"So are you coming to dinner?" His father was reading a book.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. His father raised an eyebrow and they both headed toward the dining hall with his father. "We're actually going to leave tonight and we-um I mean we are going to visit ah, some of her cousins so I can get to know some of them." Said Inuyasha but it was obvious to Inuyasha's father that he was lying but it was also obvious that Inuyasha wasn't going to tell him so he didn't ask where he was really going so it was pointless to argue with him.  
  
After Inuyasha had escorted his father to dinner he went to wake Kagome but found that she was already awake and dressing.  
  
"We're going to go search for your 'someone' so you better hurry up."  
  
"I know, just let me dress up first."  
  
"I got the supplies ready and an extra horse for you."  
  
"Did you bring food?"  
  
"Of course, such an important thing I could not forget." Inuyasha said sarcastically, "I wouldn't even imagine how we could go for an as much as an hour without it."  
  
"I'm not that bad. I just eat a lot when I'm hungry. Anyone does, and since when have I not lasted an hour without food," Kagome said hands on her hips. "I was exaggerating. But I guess I was not far off seeing how your face and all." Inuyasha looked pointedly at her face. It had turned a deep red, "Don't be embarrassed I know you eat so much that your dresses don't fit you after each meal."  
  
"I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH! AND IF I DO ITS NOT ALL THE TIME!" Kagome yelled as she threw a vase that had been in reach at him but missed by a mile. Inuyasha winced as the vase smashed into the far wall. He wanted her to stop yelling, his doggy ears which are extremely delicate when it came to yelling were pounding. My eardrums probably broke Inuyasha thought. When Kagome got mad, then people would glad to see you alive again. Inuyasha attempted to shush her. Didn't really work but she calmed down eventually.  
  
"I didn't mean that. I was just joking." Inuyasha said as she patted her shoulder she was now a little more than aggravated but it was better then her getting mad Inuyasha thought.

He is so mean. I don't eat that much and he would know that. I'll just have to calm down. Kagome took a few deep breaths and said quietly, "Are we going now and can I see my horse first?"(A/N-don't ask, Inuyasha doesn't want to carry her and she doesn't have a bike) Inuyasha saw that she was making an effort to not get mad at him and was grateful.  
  
"Sure, I'll show you to the stables." Kagome followed Inuyasha to the stables. The stables were huge. They were also the best stables she had seen for the cleanness of floor and the neatness of tack. Inuyasha led her toward a white mare. She was beautiful and she said so.  
  
"Yes her grand dam was my fathers best mare and her mother was my sisters first horse. She's a beauty isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah but why is there a speck of silver on her for head?"  
  
"We don't know. None of her bloodline had it, just her. You can have her, She is very well tempered."  
  
"You-you mean it? I can...can have her?"  
  
"Yes I mean it. You don't have a mount of your own anyway so I'll give her to you."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome threw her arms around him around him. She had always especially liked horses and this one seemed ready and good to ride as well. Kagome stepped away a little flushed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump on you like that it...it won't happen again."  
  
"Here." Inuyasha said as he handed over the reigns to Kagome. "We start now or as soon as we're ready ok?" Kagome nodded agreement and said,  
  
"I'm going as a boy on this trip. It wouldn't do for people to find an unmarried pair traveling together would it? "  
  
"In other words, you wouldn't want to be mistaken for a whore." Kagome glared at him, "But you have a point. I can lend you some loose shirts and a hat to hide that you're a girl and you'll also need some pants" Kagome shook her head, Kaede would probably have a fit when she was wearing a shirt and not a dress but pants? Kaede was going to have apploplexy. "Then lets go up and see what fits you." Kagome followed Inuyasha into the house and up to his room. Inuyasha headed to a wardrobe and handed Kagome a pair of clothes and singled to a small room. Kagome took the clothes and headed toward the room. She tried the clothes on and went out. And when she got out into Inuyasha's view he started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, "I don't look that bad!"  
  
"The (laugh) the shirt (laugh) is back (laugh) backwards and...and so are the pa..pants and those (laugh) those clothes are way to...to large for you."  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing again. Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror. She did look like someone just draped an oversized blanket on her but it wasn't that funny. In the end she took two more tries and found that the only pairs that fit her properly were Inuyasha's clothes from three years ago.  
  
Finally when they left Inuyasha's room she was wearing her new pair of shirt, pants, and a hat that hid her hair. You would have to look pretty close to realize she was a girl but if she let her hair down it was very obvious even to a drunk that she was a female.  
  
When they went down the wall they bumped into Inuyasha's dad. He gave a skeptical look at Kagome and her clothes but said nothing to her. He leaned close to Inuyasha's ear and whispered "Shouldn't Kagome be wearing dresses rather then pants?"  
  
"We are traveling father! What do you expect?" Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"Well, she's a lady not a...not a dox-." He decided not to say the word he was going to and substituted it with, "boy."  
  
"We are traveling long distances," Kagome said, "It would be totally uncomfortable to ride all day in a uncomfortable dress now wouldn't it Lord West?" Inuyasha's father looked like he would object but he didn't.  
  
But instead he turned around calling behind him I guess its right but remember not to stop at pubs or anything. Kagome called after him "See you later." And turned to Inuyasha and clapped her hands together, "Well, that was nice, so let's go." She turned around taking her and headed toward her room to collect her packs.  
  
Inuyasha trotted after her meeting her at her room.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
